All About Us
by Amanda M. Malfoy
Summary: Lyra Malfoy não sabia quem seu irmão, Scorpius, tinha convidado para passar as férias na mansão. Quando o convidado apareceu, Lyra jurou fazer com que ele quisesse sair dali o mais rápido possível. Mas parece que ela fez uma nova amizade. Ou até mais que isso... Albus Severo/OC
1. Prólogo  Lyra Malfoy

Sabe quando você sente que há muita pressão em cima de você? Sabe quando você tem que ser mais e melhor do que você já é? Essa é a sensação de ser uma Malfoy.

As pessoas sempre cobram mais de mim, por eu ser uma garota. Sempre elogiam meu irmão gêmeo, Scorpius, por tudo. E tudo que dá errado é culpa minha. Culpa de Lyra Malfoy.

Quer saber de onde tiraram meu nome? Simples. O nome do meu pai é uma constelação. O nome do meu irmão é uma constelação. O meu nome é uma constelação. Eu não gosto dessa mania da minha avó de sempre sugerir nomes que vem do formato das estrelas. Não gosto de ser igual ao meu pai e ao meu irmão. Graças a Merlin eu puxei minha mãe.

Minha mãe, Astória, é uma bela e jovem mulher. É nela que eu me inspiro, é como ela que eu quero ser um dia. Todos dizem que eu me pareço muito com minha mãe: Cabelos negros e lisos, pele clara e olhos azul-piscina. Já meu irmão é a cara do meu pai: Cabelos loiros e olhos azul-acinzentados.

Era de se esperar que agora, com quinze anos, eu já estivesse adaptada ao estilo de vida dos Malfoy. Mas eu nunca vou me acostumar. As pessoas sempre esperam que eu seja perfeita, por ser uma menina. Mas essa é só uma desculpa. Em Hogwarts, as meninas me evitam. Acho que tem medo da minha família, ou do que ela fez à 24 anos atrás. Por isso meu irmão é o meu melhor amigo. Nossa relação não é aquela típica relação de irmãos que se implicam sempre, porque se fosse, nós não teríamos ninguém mais para desabafar. Meu pai é... bem, meu pai. Nunca conversamos abertamente sobre coisas íntimas, mas mesmo assim eu ainda o amo. Mesmo que eu nunca tenha dito isso para ele. Acho que eu não _preciso _ realmente dizer isso para ele.

Mas, chega de falar da minha família, essa história não é sobre a minha relação com ela. É sobre a minha relação com outra pessoa.


	2. Um convidado inesperado

Estávamos os dois sozinhos na sala, sentados no sofá. As chamas crepitavam silenciosamente na lareira. Nossos pais e avós haviam saído de casa cedo naquele dia, dizendo que iriam à um compromisso familiar. Eu e Scorpius estávamos sozinhos na mansão, e o colega que Scorpius irira trazer para passar o Natal conosco estava prestes a chegar.

"Você vai ou não me contar quem é?", perguntei pelo que me parecia a milésima vez, quase sem paciência. Scorpius parecia divertir-se com a situação, então se recusava terminantemente a dizer quem era a pessoa que teria o prazer da nossa ilustre companhia durante cinco semanas.

"Não conto, porque senão vai estragar a surpresa", ele repetia. Quem liga para surpresas, afinal? Eu odeio surpresas.

"Então me dê uma dica", supliquei.

"Não", ele respondeu divertido. Maldito irmão.

"Por que não?"

"Porque assim você iria descobrir!", eu soltei um riso abafado.

"Essa é a finalidade da dica, cérebro!" bufei e revirei os olhos. Pensei por um tempo. "E se eu não gostar da pessoa que você convidou?", argumentei.

"Você não gosta", ele afirmou.

"Ha! Isso foi uma dica!". Foi a vez de ele rir e revirar os olhos. Maldita mania dos Malfoy de revirar os olhos. Não sei como eles ainda não saltaram do nosso rosto.

"E depois dessa dica você conseguiu descobrir quem é a pessoa?", ele disse levantando uma sombrançelha, mania que ele pegou do meu pai.

Suspirei. Respondi um "não" voltando a me escorar no sofá e fechando os olhos. Ele soltou uma gargalhada gostosa, e eu me juntei a ele. Ficamos assim, rindo abertamente um do lado do outro, até que as batidas na porta ecoaram no andar de baixo.

O convidado havia chegado.

Nos entreolhamos, e ele sorriu maléficamente. Quando eu fiz menção de me levantar, ele me empurrou denovo no sofá, e saiu em disparada para a porta de entrada. Eu gritei "Ei!", e comecei a correr atrás dele, rindo. Como eu era tão rápida como Scorpius, alcancei-o antes de chegar na porta da frente da mansão.

"Quer abrir?", perguntei arfando, me apoiando com as mãos no joelho.

"Faça as honras". Ele apontou o braço gentilmente para a porta, e eu inclinei a mão para a maçaneta.

Mas quando eu abri, não fiquei exatamete contente com a figura que se encontrava ali parada.

"Olá", ele exclamou abrindo um enorme sorriso. Eu continuei estabilizada no chão, sem nem piscar. O que Albus Severus estava fazendo na minha casa? Não, Scorpius _não podia _ ter convidado ele para dormir sobre o mesmo teto que nós. Papai ia ter um surto. Será que ele já sabia sobre isso? Scorpius não iria trazer o filho do maior inimigo do papai para dormir aqui em casa...ou iria? Ajeitei minha roupa e fiquei seria.

Eu não conseguia dizer nada, só fiquei ali parada encarando o convidado. Sabia que meu irmão era companheiro de dormitório de Potter, mas não imaginava que ele teria a audácia de convidá-lo.

O sorriso desapareceu imediatamente do rosto de Potter, e ele desviou a mão suspendida no ar para passar nos cabelos pretos e despenteados. Parecia nervoso.

Então... meu irmão havia convidado um Potter para passar as férias conosco? Será que papai já sabia disso? Continuei estática enquanto Potter passava por mim e cumprimentava Scorpius.

"Lyra, eu já conversei com papai. ", Scorpius disse como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos. "Você estava na biblioteca, e ele fez o maior escândalo. Mas mamãe o convenceu, por mais que ele ainda não aprecie a ideia". Eu concordei com a cabeça. Eu era, realmente, a única que não sabia. respirei fundo e me dirigi à Albus:

"Seja bem-vindo à mansão Malfoy, Potter. Meu quarto é absolutamente proibido, e assim também a parte denominada 'Lyra' da biblioteca. Não faça barulhos ou ruídos muito altos antes de 8h da manhã. Respeite todas essas regras e conviveremos bem". Sorri sínicamente e estiquei minha mão, que ele apertou satisfeito.

"Quer ajuda com sua... mala?", Scorpius perguntou olhando para a mochila escolar que ele carregava. Albus negou com a cabeça e segurou a mochila, com um esforço acima do normal. "Você trouxe só isso?", meu irmão perguntou, procurando em volta por uma mala inexistente.

"Está com um feitiço indetectável de extensão", Potter explicou colocando a mochila por sobre o ombro. Eu e Scorpius concordamos e começamos a andar, eu indo na frente. Os meninos cochichavam e riam a toda hora atrás de mim. Ao chegarmos no corredor do segundo andar que dava para meu quarto, me virei bruscamente para Albus e Scorpius, que pararam de cochichar.

"Escute, Potter. Desse corredor", apontei para o corredor atrás de mim, "em diante você não passa. Área restrita. Proibida. Ok?". Ele concordou com a cabeça, e os dois garotos voltaram a andar por um corredor à esquerda. Eu continuei andando, e fechei a porta do meu quarto depois de entrar.

Tirei meus sapatos e me joguei no meu sofá, contemplando meu quarto. Era o único quarto da casa - depois da biblioteca - que não era escuro e sombrio. À meu pedido, as paredes foram pintadas de branco. Todos os móveis de madeira eram claros, e o chão era forrado por um carpete rosa-bebê. Quase todos os quartos habitados da casa, como meu quarto, o quarto de Scorpius, o quarto de nossos pais e o dos nossos avôs, tinham lareira. A lareira do meu quarto era cercada por almofadas, _puffs_, e poltronas aconchegantes. A parede atrás da minha cama era uma imensa estante de livros - trouxas e bruxos - que eu colecionava. E logo ao lado da porta, havia um sofá rosa-claro gigante. O que eu me encontrava deitada nesse momento.

Fechei os olhos e suspirei. Nunca havia desejado tanto estar sonhando.


	3. Amigos, Talvez?

**N/A: Oi, gente. Primeiro eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão lendo a fic! É a primeira vez que uma longfic minha dá certo, e eu ainda não acostumei. **

**O capítulo anterior foi bem curtinho, mas esse está bem maior. A história não vai ser grande, mas já é alguma coisa. Aproveitem :D**

**2. Amigos, talvez?**

Os primeiros dias de convivência com Potter foram um fiasco. É claro que o fiasco era culpa minha, mas eu não daria o braço a torcer.

Além de mim, meu pai parecia ser o único da casa que ainda tinha a cabeça no lugar. Parecia que todos os outros esqueceram a família à qual Potter pertencia. "Todos erramos, querida. Temos que aprender a dar uma chance.", minha avó dizia. A verdade é que eu não queria dar uma chance. Havia aprendido durante minha vida que os Potters e os Weasley deixaram a minha família no estado em que estava. Cresci ouvindo meu pai dizer como ele e Potter brigavam em Hogwarts. Não é da natureza dos Malfoy perdoar assim tão fácil.

Um dia depois que Potter havia chegado à mansão, Scorpius me chamou para conversar. Eu odiava conversar seriamente com Scorpius. Ele sempre arranjava um jeito de dizer como eu erra arrogante e chata com os outros. Tudo bem que era verdade, mas não era preciso falar.

Eu estava na biblioteca, então não o recebi de muito bom humor.

"Eu não gosto disso", ele disse e eu levantei a sombrançelha, desviando meu olhar do livro.

"Não gosta de que?", perguntei, confusa.

"Não gosto quando você se fecha. Sempre que está perto de alguém que não gosta você faz isso. Fica de cara feia e age como uma insuportável", ele disse.

Eu suspirei e fechei o livro no meu colo. "Você sabe que eu sou assim. Sabe que esse é meu jeito. A culpa não é minha se você se dá bem com todo mundo e eu não". Ele fechou a cara e estreitou os olhos.

"O quê? Eu não me dou bem com todo mundo! E de todo modo, o motivo para eu trazer Albus aqui, foi justamente o fato de você e meu pai o odiarem tanto. Eu só queria que vocês dessem uma chance a ele", eu soltei um risinho abafado. "Lyra, isso não tem graça!"

"Claro que tem! Do geito que você fala parece que você e Potter estão namorando!", eu ri mais um pouco, mas depois que vi a cara de Scorp, parei. "Olha, não tem nada que esse Potter possa fazer que me faça mudar de ideia.", falei.

"Você não precisa mudar de ideia, só precisa ser legal com ele. Por favor", ele disse e me olhou com a carinha de cachorro molhado. Idiota. Hesitei por alguns sengundos e então respondi:

"Tá, tabom. Eu vou _tentar _não ser totalmente desprezível com ele", dei bastante enfase na palavara 'tentar'. Scorpius sorriu.

"Você sabe que é a irmã mais linda do mundo, não é?", eu revirei os olhos.

"Claro que sim. Você me lembra disso _toda _vez que consegue alguma coisa de mim", sorri a contragosto e voltei a me concentrar no meu livro. Esperava que ele saísse, mas permaneceu sentado. O encarei novamente com a sombrancelha erguida.

"O que foi?", perguntei.

"Você não cansa de ler, não?", ele disse. Eu sorri e ele retribuíu o gesto.

"Não", respondi simplesmente. Ele sorriu mais e beijou minha bochecha.

"Você não tem jeito, Lyrazinha", Scorpius falou e saiu, me deixando sozinha. Odeio quando ele me chama assim.

Eu não estava descumprindo o que eu havia dito para Scorpius. Eu estava, sim, tentando não ser desprezível com Potter. Depois da nossa conversa, eu parei de enfrentar Potter e comecei a evitá-lo. Sempre que eu o via em um cômodo, fazia questão de me dirigir a outro. Acordava bem cedo para não ter que me juntar a ele no café da manhã, e quando eu acordava tarde, pedia para Scratty levar o café para mim na cama. meu pai parecia estar tendo o mesmo princípio. Eu nunca o via no mesmo cômodo que Potter, mesmo reconhecendo que suas razões eram diferentes das minhas.

Meu pai não gostava de lembrar da guerra. Me lembro do dia em que ele contou a história para mim e meu irmão como se fosse ontem. Ele tinha muita dificuldade em tocar nesse assunto, então eu aprendi a não fazer perguntas para ele e sim para minha mãe. Eu sabia que o fato de ele odiar Potter não tinha a ver com seu sobrenome, e sim com sua aparência. Potter lembrava muito seu pai, Harry. Eu reconhecia que meu pai afastava tudo que o lembrasse daquilo.

Três dias depois de minha conversa com Scorpius, eu acordei cedo e decidi ir para a biblioteca mais uma vez. Vesti a primeira roupa que vi pela frente: um vestido creme e sapatilhas pretas. Prendi meu cabelo em um rabo frouxo, com alguns fios soltos e saí.

A mansão estava no mais absoluto silêncio. Eu podia ouvir alguns pássaros cantando alegremente quando passava na frente de uma janela. Continuei andando para a biblioteca, até que ouvi um barulho vindo de uma das salas da mansão. Parei e girei a maçaneta devagar.

Minha mãe estava sentada em uma mesa, de costas para mim, rabiscando algo em um pergaminho. Sua coruja, Gill, piava de cima da mesa ao seu lado. Eu abri a porta mais um pouco e entrei, parando um pouco atrás de minha mãe.

"Mãe? O quê está fazendo?", perguntei. Minha mãe se sobressaltou e deu um pulinho na cadeira, me encarando. Eu sufoquei um sorriso.

"Lyra! Por Merlin, você me assustou", ela disse, colocando a mão no peito. "Só estou escrevendo uma carta para sua tia Dafne", completou.

Tia Dafne é minha tia, irmã mais velha de minha mãe. Ela raramente nos visitava, graças a Deus. Já tinha se casado três vezes, sendo que a terceira foi a menos de um mês atrás, com um sangue-puro rico, que trabalhava em um alto-escalão no Ministério. O nome dele era Carlos alguma coisa, mas quem liga?

Me adiantei para a cadeira ao seu lado e sentei, acariciando as penas de Gill.

"O que aconteceu, ela está bem? Já se divorciou de novo?", perguntei rindo com a última frase. Mamãe encarou me advertendo com o olhar e voltou a escrever.

"Não, sua tia não _divorciou. _Ela e Carlos estão muito bem. Aliás... eles estão mais que bem. Dafne está grávida". Meu queixo caiu.

Tia Dafne, grávida? Eu teria rido se minha mãe não estivesse tão séria. Esse era quase um milagre. Espera... era um milagre mesmo.

Lembro-me de uma vez, quando eu e Scorpius éramos bebês e minha mãe chamou Tia Dafne para cuidar de nós enquando ela e meu pai viajavam. Tia Dafne esqueceu de nos dar comida, trocar nossas fraldas, tirar-nos do berço. Enfim, ela esqueceu completamente de cuidar de nós. Agora, com ela grávida, imagino como será o pequenino que sairá de dentro dela. Pobre bebêzinho.

"Não acredito...", era tudo o que eu consegui falar. Mamãe soltou um risinho abafado e assentiu com a cabeça.

"Nem eu. Nós duas sabemos o passado de sua tia com crianças. Mas idependente de apoiar ou não essa gravidez, quero que você e Scorpius sejam o mais gentil possível com ela e Carlos. É a primeira vez que um relacionamento de Dafne chega a esse patamar", ela disse. Eu assenti.

Fiz mais um carinho na cabeça de Gill e levantei, me direcionando para porta. Quando estava quase do lado de fora, ouvi a voz de minha mãe me chamado.

"Sim?", perguntei.

"Sua tia mudou-se para a Escócia com Carlos, você já sabe", assenti. " Eu e seu pai estamos indo para lá, provavelmente semana que vem, no sábado de manhã. Você, seu irmão e Albus se importam de ficar sozinhos no fim de semana?", perguntou.

Eu fiz força para não rir. Sozinhos em casa no fim de semana? Scorpius ia amar isso.

Fiz que não com a cabeça e saí da sala, deixando minha mãe com sua carta para trás. Corri pelos corredores da mansão até alcançar o quarto que eu procurava. Abri a porta sem me preocupar em ser cautelosa e encarei as camas à minha frente.

Scorpius e Potter babavam sem parar em seus respectivos travesseiros. Eu ri com os roncos altos dos dois e, sem hesitar, joguei uma almofada na cama de Scorpius.

Meu irmão gritou alto e esperniou, caindo da cama. Gargalhei alto e tive que me sentar em uma poltrona para não despencar no chão assim como Scorpius. Ele me olhou com raiva, mas depois se juntou a mim na gargalhada. Potter acordou com os risos e se juntou a nós. Foi ai que eu parei de rir.

"O que aconteceu, por quê nos acordou?", Scorps perguntou. Sorri enigmáticamente e pigarreei.

"Eu tenho notícias", falei.

Scorpius fez um movimento com a cabeça me incentivando a continuar, mas eu sorri e olhei para a janela. Scorpius era a pessoa mais curiosa que eu conhecia. Por isso eu guardava segredos dele desde que era pequena.

"Lyra, você está me matando. Quais notícias", ele perguntou impaciente.

"É a tia Dafne, ela está grávida", falei. Scorpius paralisou e olhou para mim boquiaberto. Eu ri. "_Ela _está grávida, Scorp. Não eu!". Ele revirou os olhos e riu.

"Vamos, Lyra. Tia Dafne não está _grávida_. Isso é impossível, ela odeia crianças", assenti.

"Eu sei. Mas ela está", ri mais um pouco até que a voz de Potter ecoou no quarto.

"Quem é Tia Dafne?", perguntou. Eu estava preparada para respondê-lo nada educadamente quando Scorpius pigarreou e me encarou. Ser legal... eu consigo fazer isso.

"É a irmã mais velha da nossa mãe. Digamos que ela não leva o menor jeito com crianças. Esse foi o terceiro casamento dela", respondi a contragosto e voltei a olhar Scorpius. Ele sorria satisfeito. "Eu ainda não contei a melhor parte: Mamãe e Papai vão visitá-la... no sábado".

Scorpius gargalhou tão alto que não duvidaria se mamãe viesse xingá-lo. Potter parecia confuso. Nossos olhares se encontraram por um segundo e ele sorriu. Eu desviei o olhar. Scorpius se virou para ele e riu.

"Sem pais o fim de semana inteiro. Sabe o que isso significa?", perguntou.

Albus riu de volta. "Significa que nós temos que fazer algumas compras no Beco Diagonal, porque meu estoque de firewhisky acabou".

**.-**-.**

Era noite e eu não conseguia dormir nada. Depois de dez minutos com os olhos fechados, decidi que não conseguia dormir e me levantei. Pensei em ler um livro, mas assim eu empolgaria e passaria a noite toda em claro. Vesti meu roupão azul e calcei meus chinelos. Eu _com certeza _ não iria ficar parada no meu quarto a meia-noite sem fazer nada por não conseguir dormir. Decidi andar pela casa.

Segui o corredor à direita da porta do meu quarto, indo em direção ao quarto dos meninos. Comecei a ouvir os roncos logo que cheguei no corredor do quarto. Abri a porta devagar para não acordá-los e tive que tapar a boca para segurar o riso.

Scorpius roncava alto, abraçado com seu travesseiro. De vez em quando dizia coisas como 'gata' ou 'eu te amo'. Seu cabelo estava irremedialvelmente bagunçado, o que me fez morder a minha mão para não rir. Já Potter dormia de ponta-cabeça, com a cabeça virada para a porta. No travesseiro ao seu lado tinha uma poça de baba que ele aumentava enquanto roncava. Se ele não estivesse roncando tão alto, eu asseguraria que ele estava morto.

Fechei a porta devagar, ainda rindo e continuei seguindo o corredor. O quarto de meus avós estava em profundo silêncio, então eu passei por ele direto. Virei o corredor à esquera e automáticamente avistei a luz vindo de uma das salas de estar. Me encaminhei para lá e abri uma fenda da porta.

Mamãe e papai estavam deitados no sofá. Ela fazia cafuné na cabeça de meu pai, enquanto ele falava alguma coisa de olhos fechados. Eu não pude ouvir o que era. Eu não queria incomodá-los, então fiz menção de fechar a porta, mas mamãe já tinha me visto.

"Lyra, querida, é você?", ela perguntou. Eu suspirei e abri completamente a porta.

"Sim, sou eu", admiti. Papai continuava com os olhos fechados, como se não tivesse percebido que eu estava ali.

"Algum problema? Aconteceu alguma coisa?", mamãe perguntou preocupada e eu sorri para tranquilizá-la.

"Não, está tudo bem. Eu não estava conseguindo dormir.", meu pai finalmente abriu os olhos e me encarou.

"E o fato de você não conseguir dormir tem alguma coisa a ver com essa barulheira toda no corredor ao lado?", eu sorri me lembrando de Potter e Scorpius.

"Talvez um pouco", todos nós rimos. "Vou deixar vocês à sós", comecei a me virar, mas mamãe perguntou antes que eu pudesse sair:

"Não quer se juntar a nós?"

"Não, tudo bem. Já estou sentindo o sono voltando", menti. Minha mãe sorriu e meu pai fechou os olhos novamente. Eu saí do quarto e fechei a porta atrás de mim, fazendo o caminho de volta.

O dia seguinte foi extremamente chato. Scorpius e Potter passaram a manhã inteira jogando xadrez de bruxo na biblioteca enquanto eu tentava ler um livro. Eles não paravam de falar nenhum minuto, o que me deixava _muito _aborrecida. Eu gostava de pensar que Potter ia aprender da pior maneira possível que ele não podia me aborrecer em nenhuma circunstância, pois as consequências eram lastimáveis.

Li o último parágrafo do romance e sorri com o desfecho agradável do livro. Com um pulo, me levantei da cadeira e encaixei o livro devolta na estante.

Potter e Scorp ainda jogavam a mesma partida de xadrez. Já devia estar durando a quase uma hora. Revirei os ólhos e me dirigi à mesa em que eles estavam sentados. Analisei o jogo devagar e fiz uma careta.

"Sério que vocês ainda não terminaram o jogo?", perguntei. Os dois pararam e me encararam com as sombrançelhas levantadas, até que Scorp sorriu e falou:

"Eu sei que é difícil para uma mente superior como a sua entender, maninha, mas tem pessoas que realmente precisam _raciocinar _para jogar um jogo de xadrez". Eu sorri sínicamente.

"Ha ha não é raciocinar, isso é burrice. Tem menos de um minuto que eu estou olhando para o tabuleiro e já vi vários jeitos de ganhar. Terminem isso logo, eu preciso ler", disse e me levantei.

"Ah, é? Qual jogada?", Potter perguntou interessado. Eu o encarei intensamente e depois voltei meu olhar para o tabuleiro

"Torre na c3", a peça me obedeceu imediatamente e rumou para a casa mencionada, quebrando o cavalo branco em pedaços. "Cheque".

Os dois me olharam estupefatos. Scorpius se recuperou do choque e disse:

"Rei na b4", o rei pulou uma casa para trás. Eu analisei o jogo mais uma vez e sorri. Garotos idiotas.

"Cavalo na b6", o cavalo me obedeceu e foi para a casa mencionada. "Cheque-mate. Ganhei. Agora saiam da biblioteca, quero ler", me levantei bruscamente e andei em direção à prateleira com meus livros preferidos. Ouvi Scorpius e Potter reclamando e juntando as peças do tabuleiro e sorri, voltando para meu livro.

.-**-.

"Olá", Scorpius me cumprimentou, sentando-se ao meu lado no sofá do meu quarto. Fechei o livro e olhei para ele, de cara fechada. Ele percebeu meu olhar repreendedor, e começou a falar: "Eu e meu pai vamos no Beco Diagonal comprar uma vassoura nova. Sabe... presente de Natal". Ele olhou de esguelha para mim para ver se podia continuar. Eu assenti e ele continuou. " Vovó e mamãe vão na Madame Malkin olhar algumas roupas novas". Assenti denovo. "Você não..."

"... me importo de ficar aqui sozinha?", completei sua frase. "Não". Voltei meus olhos para o livro. Senti sua inquietação ao meu lado e o encarei denovo, ainda mais furiosa. Olhei nos seus olhos, e então entendi o motivo daquilo tudo.

"Potter vai ficar aqui também, não vai?", perguntei finalmente fechando o livro.

"Ah... você sabe... meu pai não gosta de ficar perto dele, e eu quero muito aquela nova vassoura. Ele foi visitar a família, porque parece que a prima dele, Rose, ficou doente. Mas ele já saiu faz tempo". Ele me encarou com os olhos suplicantes, e com as sombrançelhas erguidas. Droga! Scorpius sempre soube que aquela sua carinha era meu ponto fraco.

"Tá, tudo bem! Eu fico com ele aqui!", gritei levantando as mãos no ar em sinal de rendição. Me levantei do sofá e pus o livro de volta na enorme prateleira. "Belo presente de Natal", resmunguei.

"Obrigada, maninha", Scorpius me abraçou forte me levantado do chão e meu deu um beijo molhado na bochecha. "Albus deve chegar daqui à uns... vinte minutos". Concordei com a cabeça. "Até mais. Obrigado! Te amo!", ele me mandou outro beijo e andou em direção à porta. Antes de sair, virou-se para mim.

"Lembre-se: seja legal com ele", Scorpius me avisou. Eu bufei.

"Que seja". Ele sorriu mais uma vez e me deixou sozinha.

Meus pais, meu irmão e minha avó viajaram via pó de flu. Logo depois que meu irmão desapareceu em meio às chamas, ouvi as batidas da porta de entrada ecoarem na mansão. Suspirei e me dirigi à sala da frente.

Ao abrir a porta, deparei com um Albus exageradamente encapusado, e só depois percebi que estava chovendo.

"Oi", ele me cumprimentou cordialmente. Resmunguei algo em resposta e arredei para o lado para abrir passagem.

"Como chegou aqui?", perguntei curiosamente. Ele pareceu ter se assustado com o fato de eu estar falando normalmente.

"Meu pai aparatou comigo", respondeu indiferente.

"Aparatação acompanhada? Sério?". Meus pais nunca haviam me deixado aparatar. Fechei a porta por causa da neve, e o encarei. Ele viu minha expressão e sorriu.

Dei as costas à ele e voltei a subir as escadas, mas parei ao ouvir sua voz novamente atrás de mim.

"Pode me ajudar a chegar ao quarto?", perguntou. Me virei para ver se ele estava falando sério. Ele parecia constrangido. Por Mérlin! Ele dormira aqui em casa e mal sabia onde era o quarto?

"Você não sabe onde fica?", perguntei incrédula. Ele pos as mãos nos bolsos e abaixou a cabeça, pronunciando um 'não'.

" Não sei o caminho", ele disse e eu bufei.

"Então você seguiu meu irmão para cima e para baixo durante três dias inteiros sem ao menos prestar atenção no caminho?". Ele assentiu e eu revirei os olhos.

Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho de raiva e contei internamente até 10. "Tá! Eu te mostro a casa. Mas depois você se vira", Faleu friamente e me virei. Ouvi seus passos me seguindo. Mostrei-o 3 das 7 salas de estar, os três banheirose os outros quartos de visitas. Paramos em frente à uma velha porta de carvalho pintada de preto, e eu bati de leve.

"Espere um instante", murmurei para Potter e entrei no quarto.

As cortinas rasgadas tampavam as janelas, deixando o quarto sombrio e escuro. A cama estava perfeitamente arrumada, como se não dormissem ali há muito tempo. Revistei o quarto com os olhos, até que eles pousaram em uma figura assentada lá fora na varanda. Entrei sorrateiramente e me postei atrás da figura.

"Hm... Vovô? Está tudo bem? O senhor precisa de alguma coisa?", perguntei com uma voz relativamente baixa. Ele nem se movimentou, então falei um pouco mais alto:

"Vô? Está tudo bem com o senhor?"

Dessa vez ele ouviu e olhou para mim com seus olhos frios e sem expressão. Tinha os cabelos brancos escorrendo pelo rosto e a barba mal-feita. Inclinou o canto da boca em uma tentativa de sorriso. "Não se preocupe comigo. Estou bem", respondeu com sua voz rouca. Sorri fraternalmente e fiz meu caminho de volta para a porta. Saí, e fechei-a cuidadosamente atrás de mim. Suspirei tristemente e levantei meus olhos. Potter me encarava com curiosidade. "O que é?", perguntei.

Potter parecia em dúvida entre dizer ou não. Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, até que perguntou: "O que... o que aconteceu com ele?", e fez em gesto em direção à porta.

Eu enrijeci. "Óbviamente, Potter, isso não é da sua conta", disse com o máximo de frieza que consegui, e ele pareceu se encolher um pouco.

"Desculpe, eu não quis...", ele começou, mas eu passei direto esbarrando bruscamente em seu ombro, sem esperar que terminasse a frase.

Andei com passos duros até a porta da cozinha e me virei bruscamente para ele. "A cozinha. Peça o que quiser para a Elfa Doméstica. O nome dela é Scratty". Saí dali antes que ele pudesse responder. Entrei no meu quarto e tranquei a porta. Eu queria desabafar com alguém.

"Mas você não tem amigos", lembrei a mim mesma. Silenciosamene, começei a chorar.

Eu absolutamente odiava chorar. Esse era o sinal mais claro e podre de fraqueza. Eu não gostava de me sentir fraca ou indefesa. Sempre que eu me sentia triste ou aborrecida, eu trincava meus dentes, ou mordia minha língua, mas nunca chorava. E aqui estava eu, me derramando em lágrimas por um motivo estúpido.

É claro que eu já havia tentado fazer amigos. No primeiro ano eu andava com Thomas Zabini e Megan Miller, dois sangue-puros que só conseguiam olhar para o próprio nariz. Eles não eram verdadeiros amigos, mas me faziam sentir que eu pertencia à algum lugar. Nos separamos no terceiro ano, quando Miller disse que não gostava de mim, e que andava comigo para poder ficar perto do meu irmão. Patético, eu sei.

Por incrível que pareça a única pessoa que me restou foi Zabini. Nós saimos por um tempo, mas ele não gostava realmente de mim e eu sabia disso. Terminamos quando eu descobri que ele estava me traindo. Nunca mais nos falamos e eu fico sozinha desde então. É claro que Scorpius era meu amigo, mas ele tinha outras amizades em Hogwarts. Potter era a prova de como meu irmão era popular.

Senti meu vestido me incomodando na nuca. Puxei a gola branca quase me sufocando, enquanto lágrimas desgostosas rolavam pela minha bochecha. Arranquei meus sapatos de salto alto pretos e envernizados, e joguei-os a um canto.

Esse era mais um problema de ser uma Malfoy. Eu tinha que usar roupas sofisticadas o tempo todo. Tinha que andar sempre arrumada e elegante. E era por isso que eu gostava tanto de Hogwarts. Pelo oumenos lá eu não podia usar saltos muito altos, então me contentava com uma sapatilha baixa, ou até mesmo um tênis _all star_, dependendo da situação.

Tirei meu vestido azul-marinho pela cabeça, estava com muito preguiça para desabotoar todos os botões. Me postei de frente ao meu armário gigante usando somente minhas roupas intimas e começei a procurar por uma peça de roupa larga e confortável.

Revirei meu armário de ponta cabeça. Depois de alguns minutos todas as minhas roupas jaziam amarrotadas no chão. Comecei a revistar as gavetas, e finalmente achei um grande, surrado e velho suéter. O vesti sem hesitação, e deitei em minha cama, de olhos fechados. Suspirei e abri lentamente os olhos, encarando o teto.

Tateei às cegas meu criado-mudo até sentir o metal frio do rádio, ainda encarando o teto.

Eu havia achado esse rádio há alguns anos jogado ao lado de uma árvore em Hogwarts. Supus que o dono tinha se livrado do objeto, assim que descobriu que aparelhos trouxas não funcionavam nos terrenos da escola. Lembro de ter guardado o rádio em um lugar seguro. Quando voltei à Mansão nas férias, descobri que o rádio tocava músicas trouxas. Acabei viciando nelas.

Assim que o rádio ligou, ouvi a música calma que tocava e começei a cantarolar junto com a cantora.

Cantar sempre fora uma das coisas que mais me acalmavam. O canto era meu jeito de me expressar. De botar para fora tudo que me machuca ou incomoda. Pessoas normais contavam até dez quando ficavam chateadas ou irritadas. Eu cantava.

Olhei no relógio ao lado do rádio. Ainda faltava muito para meus pais chegarem, então simplesmente me encolhi ao lado da minha cama e adormeci. Cochilei durante um tempo, e acordei algum tempo depois com batidas na minha porta.

_Toc toc toc_

Torci o nariz e cobri minha cabeça com o travesseiro.

_ Toc toc toc_

Rosnei baixinho. "Vá embora", ralei e apertei mais o travesseiro contra minha orelha.

_ Toc toc toc. "Lyra? Você 'tá ai?"_

Potter! Inútil, idiota, inoportuno...

Me levante da cama jogando o travesseiro para o lado. Andei a passos duros até a porta e escancarei-a. Potter deu um passo para atrás e me encarou assustado. Um sorrisinho torto passou por sua boca enquanto ele me avaliava com os olhos, então eu percebi que eu estava usando só o meu suéter. Agredeci à Deus por ele ser tão grande.

"Seu tarado!", gritei escondendo a parte de baixo do meu corpo atrás da porta.

"Eu? Foi você que abriu a porta vestida... assim!", ele fez um gesto indicando meu corpo.

"Eu não teria atendido a porta 'assim' se você não tivesse me acordado!"

"Tudo bem! Me desculpe! Não quis incomodar", ele disse e deu as costas.

"Ah, por Mérlin!", disse estressada. "Você vem aqui, me acorda e depois vai embora? Diga logo o que quer!".

Ele se virou e me encarou. "Eu não tenho nada para fazer", ele disse e eu revirei os olhos.

"Jura?", perguntei. "E o que espera que eu faça? Se vire". Fiz menção de fechar a porta, mas ele travou com o pé.

"Queria saber se você não que andar". Eu abri a porta denovo, o encarando com uma sombrançelha erguida.

"Andar? Aonde?"

"Lá fora"

"Está chovendo", eu disse.

"Idaí? Você não é feita de açúcar, é?", perguntou e eu bufei.

"Eu não gosto de de me molhar"

"Você não tem agasalho?", ele insistiu. Revirei os olhos mais uma vez.

"Óbvio que sim"

"Então você não tem desculpa". Respirei fundo. "_Seja legal com ele"_, a voz do meu irmão ecoava em minha mente.

"Tá. Vou trocar de roupa. Me encontre na cozinha". Ele sorriu triunfante, mas depois fez uma cara confusa.

"Cozinha? Porque na cozinha?"

"Porque é lá que fica a porta para o jardim dos fundos".

Bati a porta em sua cara. "Olha o que eu não faço por você, maninho", murmurei.

Olhei pela janela para checar o tempo. As árvores do quintal se curvavam com o vento. Os pingos de chuvva batiam contra a minha janela, parecendo tiros. Bufei e abri a porta do meu armário, avaliando as roupas.

Vesti três blusas, duas calças, duas meias, uma bota. Joguei um cachecol no pescoço e uma toca rosa de lã na cabeça. Por final, vesti luvas.

Encontrei Potter cerca de quinze minutos depois. Ele estava sentado em um dos bancos da cozinha. Assim que me viu, ele arregalou os olhos e ... começou a rir. Gargalhava alto e com a mão pousada na barriga.

"Qual a graça?", perguntei incrédula.

"Você vai andar na chuva ou escalar o Monte Everest?",

"Não seja ridículo! Eu não gosto de frio!", cruzei os braços e ele riu mais ainda. "Potter!". Ele foi parando de rir aos poucos, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas que escaparam de seus olhos enquanto tinha o ataque de riso.

Ele sorriu mais e mexeu a mão em direção à porta. "Vamos?", perguntou.

"Claro", respondi. ele se encaminhou para a porta e abriu-a, fazendo como que uma corrente de ar frio entrasse no aposento. Eu estremeci. "Tem certeza que quer andar aí fora?", perguntei.

"Tenho", ele disse e saiu. Estreitei os olhos com raiva. Respirei fundo e saí para a tarde gelada. O vento me atingiu e eu imediatamente começei a bater os dentes. Puxei o gorro que protegia minha cabeça mais para baixo e cruzei os braços.

"Não acredito que você me fez vir aqui fora!", ralei. Ele me encarou e riu.

"Eu não te forçei. Você é que quis vir!", ele disse indignado.

"Eu não viria se meu irmão não tivesse pedido para eu ser legal com você!", falei. Ele deu um sorriso fraco e passou a mão nos cabelos.

"Scorpius tinha me dito que você era teimosa, mas eu não imaginava que a coisa chegava a ser nesse nível. Eu pensava que se eu conseguisse falar com você, você seria legal comigo", admitiu. Eu começei a me sentir ligeiramente envergonhada. Óbvio que eu não ia deixá-lo perceber isso.

"Não sou teimosa. Eu simplesmente defendo aquilo que eu acredito". Ele bufou e uma bola de fumaça saiu de sua boca.

"Resumindo: teimosa". Eu fechei mais ainda a cara. "Tudo bem. Então me diga no que você acredita?"

"Acredito que as pessoas machucam. Então eu não ligo para elas. Só sigo minha vida sem interferências". Ele me encarou.

"Então o fato de você me odiar não tem a ver com a minha família, e sim por eu ser uma pessoa", perguntou. Eu pensei por um momento.

"Talvez o fato de você ser um Potter contribua para o fato de eu te odiar. Talvez não seja a única causa. E talvez eu não te odeie".

"Tenho certeza que odeia, e eu vou fazer você mudar de ideia. Vou fazer você gostar de mim", ele disse. Eu me assustei com a sua convicção.

"Então tá", disse dando de ombros. Dei alguns passos e abri a pequena cerca que contornava o jardim, já sentindo os pingos de chuva no meu cabelo. Empurrei com força por causa da ferrugem e entrei no jardim. Estava tudo cinzento e molhado.

"Que lugar é esse?", Potter perguntou.

"O jardim da minha mãe. Quando ela estava grávida de mim e Scorpius ela construiu esse lugar e continua cuidando dele desde então. Você precisa vê-lo na primavera. Ele fica absolutamente lindo", eu sorri. Potter se adiantou para o balanço e sentou-se. Ele olhou para mim sorrindo.

"Sente-se", eu fiz uma careta.

"Está molhado", rebati. "Eu prefiro ficar em pé". Cruzei os braços e observei atentamente o jardim. A maioria das flores estavam fechadas e pequenas poças de água se formavam no gramado. Eu tinha muitas lembranças aqui. Lembrava-me perfeitamente de quando Scorpius e meu pai treinavam quadribol. Eu me sentava à sombra da árvore e observava os dois enquanto lia um livro. Quando éramos menores, eu e Scorpius deitávamos em baixo daquela mesma árvore e contávamos estórias de aventuras que esperávamos viver um dia. Eu sorri com a lembrança.

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta?", Potter me despertou dos meus devaneios.

"Se eu disser que não, vai perguntar do mesmo jeito?", perguntei e ele sorriu.

"Provavelmente", eu revirei os olhos.

"Fale"

"Você e Scorpius. Vocês são muito próximos?", perguntou.

Suspirei. "Antes de sermos irmãos, somos amigos. Isso ajuda muito aqui em casa... ter alguém para conversar...". Potter assentiu e olhou para seus próprios pés.

"Eu gostaria que eu e meus irmãos fossemos assim. Eu e James sempre brigamos... às vezes é engraçado. Costumamos brigar por coisas fúteis e banais." Ele sorriu. "Lily se dá bem com todos..."

Ele continuou falando sobre sua família. Disse como todos os Weasleys sempre se reuniam nos finais de semana para conversar, ou somente passar tempo juntos. Contou também como todos os primos e primas tinham aproximadamente a mesma idade, o que facilitava o convívio e os aproximada cada vez mais.

Eu ouvi tudo atentamente, balançando a cabeça nas horas em que ele fazia uma pausa ou sorrindo quando ele sorria, educadamente. A verdade é que eu sempre quiz ter uma família assim, grande e unida. E vendo Potter falar com tanto entusiasmo... admito que fiquei com uma pontada de inveja. É claro que éramos uma família feliz. Passávamos feriados e datas festivas juntos, mas simplesmente não era a mesma coisa. Pensei em meu avô, em seu estado. Eu e Scorpius já haviamos nos acostumados com isso, mas meu pai ainda era sensível em relação à esse assunto. Não que meu pai fosse sensível. Ele era a pessoa mais forte que eu conhecia, depois de minha avó Narcisa.

"Lyra, está tudo bem?", Potter me despertou de meus devaneios.

"O que? Ah, sim. Está.", eu forcei um sorriso falso. Ele sorriu e olhou para a árvore.

"Sua mãe gosta de jardinagem?", ele perguntou de repente e eu me sobressaltei com a pergunta.

"Sim, ela adora. Ela ama esse lugar. Com a família desse jeito - Por causa da guerra - todos nós precisamos de alguma coisa que nos prenda à realidade. Mamãe meche nesse jardim, eu leio, vovó toca piano, meu pai também lê e Sorpius... Bem, Scorpius simplesmente tenta beijar o máximo de meninas que ele consegue", Potter soltou um sorriso abafado. "Qual a graça?", perguntei.

"Você fala em beijar muitas garotas como se fosse uma coisa ruim", eu o encarei estupefata.

"Isso _é _uma coisa ruim, Potter!", ele riu alto. _Garotos... _

_**N/A: Reviews, por favor?**_


	4. Duas Vezes Mãe

Eu nunca vi Scorpius tão empolgado com alguma coisa quanto para a festa de sábado. No dia seguinte, ele e Potter passaram a manhã inteira trancados no quarto, fazendo contas e anotando tudo em um caderninho. Às vezes um eles gritavam, ou riam alto. Por Mérlin, era só uma festa...

Scorpius e Potter saíram para fazer compras no durante a tarde. Parece que o tio de Potter tinha uma loja de logros e doces esquisitos no Beco Diagonal, e os meninos foram lá esperando ganhar desconto. Muito digno de um Malfoy: pechinchar com um Weasley. O lado bom é que isso me deixou em casa calma e em paz.

Depois do almoço, eu peguei um copo de suco com Scratty e fui para a biblioteca. No caminho, ouvi um vindo de uma das portas fechadas no corredor. Era a sala de música de minha avó. Abri uma fresta da porta, e ouvi vovó Narcisa praguejando algo baixo. Terminei de abrir a porta, e a cena realmente me assustou.

Vovó Narcisa estava em pé, olhando para o armário de partituras, que tinha simplesmente se espatifado no chão. Ela nem notou que eu tinha entrado. Eu ri baixino e fiquei ao lado dela.

"Eu estou ficando velha, minha querida", ela disse, me surpreendendo. "A cada dia que se passa sua avó arranja um modo de ficar mais retardada". Ela disse aquilo de um modo tão sério que eu fiquei com medo de sorrir.

Minha avó era a mulher a quem eu mais respeitava no mundo inteiro, até mais que minha mãe. Ela viveu por anos em uma mansão gigante só com a compania de meu avô Lúcio e meu pai, quando ele não estava em Hogwarts. Conseguiu aguentar anos sozinha em casa, quando meu avô estava trabalhando, e ainda sobreviveu a Batalha de Hogwarts. E ela me jurou que nunca, jamais, perdeu a compostura.

Eu me agachei e peguei uma das folhas, analisando o papel.

" Isso é papiro?", perguntei. Eu olhei para cima e vovó assentiu.

"Sim, Lúcius me trouxe de presente de aniversário uma vez", ela disse sorrindo, mostrando que aquela era provavelmente uma data que a agradava. Eu sorri de volta alisei o papel, me levantando novamente.

Não é como se meu avô fosse um marido ruim, ou algo do tipo. Mas, observando-o em sua situação atual, sempre trancado naquele quarto escuro, meio que me impedia de imaginá-lo mimando minha avó. Afinal, o casamento dos dois fora arranjado.

"Me desculpe por atrapalhar. Pode voltar a fazer o que estava fazendo, querida", ela disse. Eu coloquei o papiro que estava em minhas mãos cuidadosamente sobre o piano e mordi o lábio.

"Não, está tudo bem. Eu não estou fazendo nada", respondi. Ela assentiu. "Falando nisso, como a senhora conseguiu... você sabe. Derrubar?", perguntei.

Ela tirou a varinha do bolso e a sacudiu suavemente. O armário se ergueu automaticamente, e todas as folhas voltaram para suas prateleiras, organizadamente. Eu sorri. Mal podia esperar para fazer magias como essas em casa.

"Oh, eu esbarrei! Esbarrei! Dá para acreditar?!", ela exclamou chocada. Eu neguei com a cabeça.

"Absolutamente inacreditável!", falei brincando. Mesmo assim, ela não pareceu perceber.

Vovó se aproximou do armário novamente, dessa vez puxando uma das folhas e colocando-a em cima do piano. Se sentou, e postou as mãos em cima das teclas, se preparando para tocar. Ela pigarreou de leve e, sem olhar para mim, pediu:

"Agora, se não se importar, feche a porta assim que sair, por favor"

Eu entendi o recado, me retirei da sala e, como sempre, passei o resto da tarde entretida em um romance.

**N/A: *Me escondendo em baixo do cobertor e implorando para que não me matem***

**Oi? Alguma alma ainda lê isso daqui?**

**NÃO ME MATEM! Eu sei que abandonei a fic por um bom ano, mas acho que ela está de volta agora para ficar? (Até eu acabar, claro!). Eu sei que não é justo parar a fic assim de repente sem aviso nenhum, mas eu mudei de colégio e demorei muito tempo para me ajustar, me acostumar com o ritmo e acabou que não consegui escrever muito. Têm muitas partes da fic solta e eu preciso juntá-las em um capítulo. Isso aí em cima não é um capítulo, claro. É so um pedido de desculpas e uma retomada. Estava cheio de teia de aranhas no meu pc e eu decidi postar. No mááááximo em um mês eu posto mais um. Estourando. Mas juro que vou tentar postar regularmente. **

**Reviews de quem está feliz com a volta da fic? ^^**


End file.
